moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Glamonor Pureheart
Glamonor Pureheart, raised within the Redridge Mountains. Born to mere commoners without social standing or title. A mere commoner, who in the eyes of some, is no greater than the lowest and poorest beggar upon the streets. His name holds no power or value, and as such, so must the man, correct? Perhaps... For man, peasant or king, is mortal. Their flesh and blood shall, ultimately, wither away and fade from the world all the same. Nay, it isn't the blood or heritage of a person that makes them great. It is the kind of person they make of themselves in life, and what they do with that life, that is of true value and consequence. Glamonor Pureheart, though a commoner, is such a man of value. While many would boast of their victories within great battlefields against the forces that seek to destroy our world, such as Arthas Menethil or Garrosh Hellscream, he would speak of different victories. Tales of defending the innocent against those that seek to destroy us from within our cities and homelands. Filling those outcasted and spurned by society with love, hope, and comfort. Rising against those in power, who seek war and revenge, yet care not for the warnings that it may cost hundreds of innocent lives. The kind of man who would risk everything he has for those who have nothing. The kind of man many would call the true definition of a Hero. Appearance Equipped in armor of radiant gold with silver trim, this figure certainly stands out as a man of the Light and Faith. Wrapped about his figure would be a beautiful white cloak baring a golden trim, clasped in place by a silver broach with a golden trim. In the center of which was a golden fist of Tyr. The cloak also carried a hood of similar colors. When it was lowered, one would be met with a gentle face that carried the appearance of an aging man, perhaps in his late thirties or early forties with deep brown eyes. Upon his left cheek were claw marks from some previous battle, now scars. Also across his face lay a long scar running down from above his right eye, to under his left eye. His long hair was a faded golden blond with strands of aging silver hairs within it, all tied back into a ponytail with a strip of black cloth. His beard was kept short, also carrying blonds and silvers. Upon his chest he proudly wore the tabard of the order he served within, as if a beacon in his faith of where he stands and what they stand for in turn. Also worn on his back he carried a metal shield, the color of which was silver along with a golden trim. Within the heart of it he bore the sigil of Saint Faol in a bright gold like much of his equipment. When the cloak was back, one would also recognize he carried a sheath of dark brown leather with golden fittings on the ends. Within it lay a weapon of simple yet elegant design. The handle was a dark brown leather with black leather crossing down along its length. Inlaid into the brown leather between the crossing strips of black were small white gemstones. The guard and pommel of the blade were a radiant gold. Upon the upper section of the guard was a larger white crystal. When finally drawn the true nature of the weapon was revealed. The long blade coming to a fine point, wavy patterns running across the entirely of the blade. A clear sign it was made from two metals forged together. A clearly holy and deadly nature surrounded the weapon, yet there was one other word that may come to mind upon seeing such craft. Grace. Finally, in moments dire, the paladin may be seen awakening the Light’s gifts to heal, protect, or even fight. The coloration and form his Light came in was without words to describe it. The color was graceful, and its form was eternal. It would radiate across a wider than average area, as if the light within him denied to be contained any longer. Within its rays, a pure soul would find hope and serenity, while one of corruption would find only deep remorse for their crimes and sins. Records The aspects of Glamonor Pureheart's History one might be capable of uncovering are as follows... Records point to Glamonor having been born in Lakeshire, Redridge. His father served in the Stormwind Army as an infantryman who died in service to the Alliance. His mother worked in the local inn until dying of old age. There are no official records concerning any other family members such as brothers or sisters. It is widely known that Glamonor once served an organization stationed in the Arathi Highlands area known as the Grey, or the Grey Haven. While in this organization, it is also known he fought in the war to defend Theramore from Garrosh Hellscream before it's eventual downfall. There are also records which point out he spent a great deal of time in the Silver Hand Council under Tenevus Stromheart, which eventually changed hands to Meinas Highcastle after a falling out. Eventually, records of Glamonor Pureheart would pick back up after he joined a Northrend stationed army known as the Order of Lioncrest. Any official records within Stormwind would likely show his stationed made a few odd changes. Starting him out as an ambassador role, then he changed into a military station, only to change again into a medic. Among one the most odd details is there are records claiming somewhere in this time, he had died at the hands of assassins sent to destroy him. Only there are records disputing otherwise, as well. What is most certainly known is the paladin continues to wander the streets of Stormwind to this day. Eventually the trail to these records shifts to him being noted as serving under the Silver Hand Chapter as a paladin, this would prove to be relatively short lived and the records would hold very little. Records currently point to Glamonor working within an order known as the Radiant Vigil, serving on the Isle of Ban'diel. His station is that of Knight-Vigilant. --- There are no official documents stating the following, but there are trails one might find... While no official documentation says Glamonor Pureheart has been married before, there are number of sources which point towards him having been married a number of times. What became of these supposed marriages are fairly unknown. Also lacking any official documentation, is a record of unorthodox views and beliefs. Claims that his views are heretical and perhaps also some claims stating a less than holy past along with shady connections. How many of these claims are true or not is unknown, but one thing can be made quite certain. He's not afraid to speak his mind and beliefs. Even with some of the most powerful of figures.Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:Paladins Category:Silver Hand Chapter